particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Baltusia
Baltusia is a democratic republic located in Northern Seleya. It borders Lodamun to the north, Kalistan to the east, Valruzia to the west and Gaduridos and Tukarali to the south. Etymology Baltusia has been known by a number of names, notably the 'Federal Republic of Baltusia' and the 'Workers Republic of Baltusia'. The exact origins of the name are not known exactly but it is likely to have emerged from a combination the native tribes who inhabited the area in antiquity and successive colonial regimes. History In 4159, Baltusia was successfully elected to Seat E on the Security Council. The resumption of the Vote Baltusia campaign was a result of worsening relations with Kalistan, the incumbent nation in Seat C. Geography Baltusia borders five other nations and is located in northern Seleya. It has a small area of coastline in the south-east. Government and politics Baltusia is a presidential republic, in which the role of the executive is fulfilled by the 'President and Commander-in-Chief', currently Stephen Trudeau of the Baltusian Republican Party. The President and Commander-in-Chief is both the official Head of State and the Head of Government, tasked with chairing the cabinet. In addition, s/he is granted the exclusive right to present a cabinet bill although all legislation must be approved by Congress, even if it originates from the executive branch. The President and Commander-in-Chief is usually elected every four years, at the same time as the Baltusian Congress. Due to its importance within Baltusia's political system, it is common for ideologically similar parties to support a single candidate. There are no term limits imposed upon the role. The legislative branch, the Baltusian Congress, is generally regarded as the most powerful. While the President and Commander-in-Chief retains control of the government, any and all legislation that government proposes must be approved by a majority of the representatives in Congress, of which there are seven hundred. The Baltusian Congress is elected at the same time as the executive. Political divisions Baltusia is composed of five states (listed in the table below), which are further subdivided into one-hundred-and-one counties. Each county is given a number to be used for official purposes, such as vehicle registration and postal codes. States elect governors by using a simple plurality voting system simultaneously with Congress and Presidential elections. The degree to which Baltusia can be described as 'federalist' is debatable. While the central government maitains control over most policy areas, local governments are responsible for some decisions such as funding for policing. Parties and elections Baltusian elections were traditionally characterised as a battle between two opposing political groupings: the 'Lefty Party Bloc' and the 'Right Wing Alliance'. However, the emergence the National Party of Baltusia caused a re-shaping of the political dividing lines. As a result, there are now four political caucuses, with differing degrees of influence. Stephen Trudeau of the Baltusian Republican Party was first elected President in 4173 and then re-elected for a second term in 4177. The Baltusian parliament is a unicameral legislature called Congress. The members of Congress (Congressmen and women) represent local constituencies and are directly elected for 4-year terms. The Assembly has the power to dismiss the cabinet, and thus the majority in the Assembly determines the choice of government. The government has a strong influence in shaping the agenda of Parliament. Baltusian politics are characterised by two politically opposed groupings: one left-wing, and the other right-wing. The executive branch is currently composed mostly of the 'Baltusia Right Wing Alliance', made up of right wing parties. In the June 4177 Elections, the Right-Wing Alliance won a fairly large majority in Congress, as well as the Presidential election. The decision was taken by the Baltusian Republican Party to include the Baltusian Democratic Green Party (BDGP) in a three party coalition, despite having a majority. This meant that the government had a supermajority (2/3 of Congress to pass constitutional changes). Judicial system Baltusia uses a civil legal system; that is, law arises primarily from written statutes; judges are not to make law, but merely to interpret it. In agreement with the principles of the Declaration of the Rights law should only prohibit actions detrimental to society. The basic principles that the Baltusian Republic must respect are found in the 2039 Declaration of the Rights. There are provincial courts, but decisions of provincial courts may be appealed to federal courts. Foreign relations Baltusia maintains positive relationships with a number of other Terran nations. Owing to its geographical position and shared history, Kalistan is one of its most important economic partners. Baltusia has trade deals with the Democratic Republic of Tukarali and Dolgarstan. Military The Baltusian Armed Forces are the military forces of Baltusia, under the president as Commander in Chief. They consist of the Baltusian Army , Baltusian Navy, the Baltusian Air Force. The Military is a two tier system, with the Lower tier being Provincial, and the Upper tier being Federal, and the entire system known as the Baltusian Armed Forces. The Provincial Tier contains the police department, as well as a Provincial Army which is used for defending the province and patroling borders. The Provincial Assembly, Governor, and the provincial military executive organize the Army, but have no say if the National Assembly or President desides to send in National Troops. The Federal Tier is controlled by the National Military Executives, President, cabinet, and ,rarely, the National Assembly. The Baltusian Armed Forces are made up of the Army, Air Force, and Navy. The Baltusian Armed Forces are organized and led by the Baltusian Department of Defense, which is charged with matter concerning the Baltusian Armed Forces and national security. The Head of the Department of Defense is the Minister of National Defense and Veterans Affairs, who is supposed to execute the polocies concerning the military. These policies are determined by the Commander-in-Chief, who is the President, and is also responsible for making major military decisions during a war. The body that advises the president and receives his or her orders are the National Military Executives. This board is made up of the Minister of National Defense and Veteran Affairs and various officers of the Baltusian Armed Forces. Baltusia has domestic and international intelliegence agencies, and have seperate leaders, who are chosen by the President. The Prime Minister, the head-of-government, does not have a role in the military, with the President being responsible for it. Economy Baltusia derives 79% of its electricity from renewable energy sources, the highest percentage in the world. Baltusia has a mixed economy which combines extensive private enterprise (nearly 2.5 million companies registered) with substantial state enterprise. The government retains considerable influence over key segments of infrastructure sectors, with majority ownership of railway, electricity, aircraft, energy and telecommunications. It has been gradually relaxing its control over these sectors since the early 3300. The government is slowly corporatising the state sector and selling off holdings in Baltusian Télécom, Air Baltusia, as well as the insurance, banking, and defence industries. Baltusia has an important aerospace industry and has its own national spaceport. Baltusian companies have maintained key positions in the Insurance and Banking industries: BEXA is the world's largest insurance company, and is ranked by Fortune the ninth richest corporation by revenues. The leading BaltusiaN banks are BNV Bestipas and the Crédeit, ranking as the world's 1st and 6th largest banks in 3395 (determined by the amount of assets). Baltusia is the smallest emitter of carbon dioxide among the ten most industrialized countries in the world, due to its heavy investment in renewable power. As a result of large investments in renewable technology, most of the electricity produced in the country is generated by renewable energy power plants (wather, wind and solar). Agriculture Baltusia has historically been an important producer of agricultural products. Large tracts of fertile land, the application of modern technology, and provincial subsidies have combined to make Baltusia the leading agricultural producer and exporter in North Seleya (representing alone 20% of the Seleyan agricultural production) and the world's seventh biggest exporter of agricultural products. Wheat, poultry, dairy, beef, and pork, as well as an internationally recognized processed foods are the primary Baltusian agricultural exports. Wines are primarily consumed within the country, but Lindar Valley wines are major exports, being known worldwide. Provincial agriculture subsidies in Baltusia have decreased for the last years, but still amounted to 8 billion BLD in 3395. Agriculture is thus an important sector of Baltusian economy : 3.5% of the active population is employed in agriculture, whereas the total agri-food industry made up 4.2% of Baltusian GDP in 3395. Category:Baltusia Category:Nations Category:Seleya